A wide variety of vegetables, fruits and vegetable and fruit products and concentrates will be screened and characterized by modern analytical techniques for both compounds or classes of compounds known to inhibit carcinogenesis and for unknown classes using non-specific and specific isolation techniques. The screening process will be guided by inhibition of benz(a)pyrene or aflatoxin mutagenesis using a variant of the Ames technique. Isolation techniques initially will involve mild extractive partition, and chromatographic procedures and will be non-specific. In other cases specific isolation and analytical techniques will be employed, e.g. search for ellagic acid and precursors in foods. In addition the same foods will be subjected to simulated cooking and stomach acid conditions. In particular edible plant sources of and quantitative analytical methods for compounds such as ellagic acid, flavonoids, coumarins, isothiocyanates and indoles will be investigated. The in vitro metabolism and in vivo metabolism, disposition and pharmacokinetics of specific inhibitors will be studied utilizing iv and po administration of radiolabeled drug to obtain bioavailability. Tissue and organ distribution will be determined. Major metabolites will be characterized. Initial studies are planned with radiolabeled ellagic acid.